Rochelle/Quotes
A list of Rochelle's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. * [' ''When shot '''] "Check yourself before you wreck yourself, fool!" * "Okay, that better have been an accident." * "I hope that was an accident!" * "Sweet Jesus, you shot me!" * "Somebody shot me..." * "Hey hey hey hey, hey... seriously?" * "You got some serious issues with that gun." * "You lost your mind?" * "Okay. I cannot believe you just SHOT ME." * "Ow. Hey!" * "Try shooting some damn zombies." * "Do NOT. Shoot me." * "What is up 'with you shooting me?!" * "Watch where you're shooting!" * "''What the hell are you doing?!" * '''[ When pounced by a Hunter ]' "Oh god, it's in my ear!" * "Burn, mother—!" * '[ When she sees the "where is CEDA? graffiti in The Quarantine ]' "Good Question. Where is C.E.D.A.? All I see are the zombies... " * '[ When reviving Coach ]' "Oh baby, we can't have you down there. Now get up." * '[ When reviving another player ]' "You're gonna' have to suck it up, we need you a little bit longer." * "Oh shit, just... get up, get up" * "You're comin' or you're just gonna lay there all day...lets get'cha up" * "Can't stay down there forever...Let me getcha up." * '['' When reviving another player on their last down ] '"You scared the shit outta me. I thought that was it for you... but if you go down again you're meat." * '[ When revived ] "Thanks I owe you one" * *relieved sigh* "Okay,Thanks." * "That was close." * '''[ When healing ]' "Cover me! I'm gonna heal up." * "Cover me please." * "Cover me while I patch myself up." * '[ When she is covered by Boomer's bile ]' "He just... vomit." (she says it even if he exploded on her) * "Damn it! I just washed this!" * "Oh God, Eugh!" * "Ick! JESUS, ew. Ugh!" * '[ ''When she grabs an axe'' ]' "Axe me a question, I dare you." * '[ ''When she grabs a cricket bat'' ]' "Gonna whack somethin' with this" * '[ ''Continuing Coach's phrase at the start of Swamp Fever'' ] '"When they say stay out, I'm sure they meant someone else" * '[ While pulled by a Smoker ]' "SMOKER'S GOT ME!" * '[ At the emergency door of a fallen plane at the Crash Site ]' "You're kidding me. The only way forward is through an emergency door?" * '[ ''When ferry arrives at the Swamp Fever'' ]' "Everyone, on the ferry!" * '[ ''When The Spitter is about to spit'' ] '"Watch out, goo!" * "Heads up, goo!" * "What is this shit!?" * "Goo, incoming!" * '[ ''If no one helps and is still grabbed by The Jockey'' ]' "Get this thing off my head!" * '[ When seeing the Tank ]' "Kill it, kill it!" * "Don't stop shooting!" * "Shoot the shit out of that thing!" * "Hit it up!!!" * '[ When jumped by the Jockey ]''' "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! * "I can't breathe, get it off me!" * "It's on MY FACE!" *[' ''When pummeled by a Charger ]''' "Charger's got me!" *"This thing is crushin' me! " *(Grunt) "I'm gettin' my ass...BEAT" *"You've got to shoot this thing!" *"Its killing me! Shoot it!" *[' ''While low on health ]''' "Girl, you shoulda stayed at home..." *"Knights of Columbus, this '''HURTS!" *'[' When grabbing a Molotov ]''' "Mama said not to play with fire...buuuut.." *[' ''After taking out a Special Infected quickly ]''' "That one's mine." *"Got it!" *"Dead." *[' ''After Completing a Stage ]''' "Oh yeah, oh yeah. Oh yeah." *"Oh HELL YES!" *[' ''When the Horde is alerted ]''' "Ohh its on now!" *"Get ready." *"They're coming..." *[' ''Seeing a weapons cache ]'''"Alright! Weapons!" *"We have guns here!" *[' ''After picking up Tier 2 weapons ]''' "Now that's what I'm talking about." *[' ''When Nick is highlighted ]''' "Hey Suit!" *[' ''When Ellis is highlighted ]''' "Yo, Ellis." *"Hey, He-haw!" *[' ''When incapacitated ]''' "Damn! I'm down!" *"Boys, I'm down!" * "For the love of God, Someone Help me!" *"Help me!" *"Oh, I need some help!" *"Hey guys...I need some help!" *on another Survivor's good kill "Good one!" *"Nice shot!" *[ Noticing Spitter goo ] "Watch out, or it'll wind up in your face." *[ ''In the Zombie Survival trailer ''] "This... This is not happening... This is NOT HAPPENING..." *"This is some grave shit we got ourselves into..." *"STOP THE BOMBING RUN!!!" *[ Talking to Ellis in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ] '" Hey... Kill all sons'a'bitches, right?" *[ ''In Zombie Suvival Guide Trailer, when the Spitter appears ''] "This is some gross shit we got ourselves into..." *[ When the military begins to bomb the bridge in Zombie Survival Guide trailer '] '"Stop the bombing run!" *[' ''While in the Sugar Mill in Hard Rain ]''' "Hey, we can take that elevator down to the field." *[' ''When reloading ]''' "Reloading here!" *[ 'When hearing or seeing a Witch '] '''"I'm gonna give that Witch something to cry about." Category:Left 4 Dead 2